1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an intelligent transmission antenna selection method and more particularly to an intelligent transmission antenna selection method for selecting a transmission antenna based on downlink signal qualities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable battery powered wireless communications devices, such as mobile terminals, cell phones, personal digital assistants, tablet computers, and the like, often have requirements to efficiently transmit information at different output power levels. As a result, RF transmitter power amplifiers need to transmit over a wide range of output power levels, while maintaining efficiency throughout operating ranges. Conventionally, in a Multiple-Input-Multiple-Output (MIMO) system, the signal power may be increased (for example, doubled) when using antenna diversity. However, when the signal loss in one signal path is serious, the benefit of using multiple power amplifiers cannot be gained, and the output power is wasted.
Therefore, an intelligent transmission antenna selection method for dynamically selecting the optimal transmission antenna based on characteristics of channels is highly required.